Undisclosed desires (Songfic)
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Andy et Kyousuke ont appris à se connaitre, à lire dans le coeur de l'autre. Et malgré sa véritable nature d'agent double et de futur traitre, l'américain s'est donné une autre mission: celle de sauver l'argenté des fantômes du passé qui continuent de le hanter, de découvrir ce vrai visage qu'il dissimule derrière sa rancoeur. Celle de l'aimer et de combler ses désirs avant la fin.


Salut salut! Comment allez-vous? :D Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle songfic sur "The Unlimited" (je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais cet anime?) et cette fois encore, centrée sur Andy et Kyousuke (comment ça c'est une obsession? Mais non voyons! C'est juste que je trouve plein de chansons parfaites sur leur relation *^* C'est le destin!) ;3 Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps :D

Bonne lecture! ;3

* * *

 _I know you've suffered,_

 _But I don't want you to hide,_

 _It's cold and loveless,_

 _I won't let you be denied_

La lune était haut dans le ciel. Du moins, c'était ce qu'imaginait Andy, puisqu'elle était surtout cachée par de lourds nuages gorgés de pluie et d'orage. Il allait pleuvoir, c'était une certitude. Et une saleté de tempête allait frapper le Catastrophe. C'était inévitable. Et il détestait l'idée de se trouver en mer lorsque l'orage allait éclater: d'abord parce qu'il avait quand même peur que le bateau ne coule, et ensuite parce qu'il risquait de très mal dormir. Découragé et épuisé à l'avance, le brun poussa un soupir et se détourna de la grande porte vitrée de la cabine du major:

-Arrête un peu de soupirer comme ça: tu fais voler tous mes dossiers.

Grommela justement le japonais sans même se tourner vers lui, un stylo dans une main et un autre (qu'il manipulait par télépathie) griffonnant sur une autre pile de papiers, absorbé (pour une fois) dans son travail. Andy esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha du bureau, jusqu'à se coller dans le dos de Kyousuke et à poser ses mains sur le bureau, comme pour l'emprisonner de son étreinte:

-Encore des renseignements à traiter?

Demanda-t-il innocemment, son regard analysant aussi vite que possible tout ce qu'il pouvait voir ou lire: chaque information comptait. Chaque détail était susceptible d'intéresser l'USEI. Et même s'il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise lorsqu'il pensait à sa mission, il devait la remplir.

Kyousuke soupira et un papier vola jusqu'à son visage sans qu'il cesse de prendre des notes soignées:

-Non: des rapports à lire et à faire sur des membres potentiels. Ca me les casse mais je n'ai pas le choix: il faut bien que je me comporte en chef de temps en temps.

-En même temps si tu remets toujours ton travail au lendemain, ça finit forcément par s'accumuler.

-Tu peux parler, c'est à cause de toi que je dois renoncer la plupart du temps.

Bon, là, c'était vrai, Kyousuke marquait un point. Bien souvent lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la cabine du major, le soir, Andy avait tendance à écourter la séance de travail du japonais pour une séance plus jouette. Quoique, il n'était pas rare non plus qu'il se laisse simplement tomber sur le lit juste après être entré et que Kyousuke se jette sur lui sans délai!

-Comment ça, à cause de moi?!

S'offusqua faussement le brun en se redressant. Kyousuke rit doucement et leva la tête vers lui, sans cesser d'écrire:

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Hinomiya. Pas avec moi. Tu sais très bien que ce rôle-là ne te va pas du tout.

Andy esquissa un sourire et enfouit son visage dans la gorge du japonais qui frissonna:

-Tu me connais si bien.

Lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser dans sa gorge, le major laissa échapper un soupir lascif et, les yeux clos, pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour en autoriser l'accès à l'américain. Andy sourit et glissa sa bouche sur la gorge de son amant, l'embrassa, la lécha, y déposa des baisers d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinie, avant de la mordiller légèrement, taquin. Kyousuke poussa un soupir rieur et essaya de se dégager:

-Allez, laisse-moi finir: on jouera après.

Mais sa main lâcha son stylo (qui continua pourtant d'écrire) et vint se perdre dans les cheveux d'Andy, l'encourageant à continuer, réclamant plus que ces simples petites attentions, contredisant complètement ses paroles. Alors, le brun passa les bras autour du corps de son amant, désireux de le sentir contre lui, de le faire sien une fois encore.

Il savait que Kyousuke avait souffert, il savait plus ou moins ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'il avait été trahi par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, que son passé était teinté de souffrance, de tristesse, de colère et de désespoir. Il le savait parce que, de temps en temps, la nuit, le japonais se réveillait en sursaut et finissait immanquablement par sangloter dans ses bras, incapable de lui expliquer ce qui le hantait.

Alors Andy le serrait contre lui, embrassait son front, caressait son dos, lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se rendormir. Et c'était cette faiblesse qui l'avait fait succomber au charme du japonais. Cette faiblesse qui lui donnait un air plus humain et accessible.

Il estimait que le fait que Kyousuke ne lui cache pas ses cauchemars et ses terreurs nocturnes et continue à l'accepter dans son lit était une véritable preuve de confiance, d'amour même. Et le brun en était flatté et ému à la fois.

Enfin, Kyousuke haleta et les stylos tombèrent sur le bureau tandis que, tirant sur le limiteur d'Andy, leurs lèvres se trouvaient en un baiser sulfureux dont ils avaient le secret. Dans ce monde si cruel et implacable, alors que l'amour semblait n'y avoir aucune place, ils avaient réussi à se trouver et à se compléter parfaitement. A s'aimer sans retenue et sans limite.

 _Soothing,_

 _I'll make you feel pure,_

 _Trust me,_

 _You can be sure_

Kyousuke se tendit en arrière autant que sa chaise le permettait et captura les lèvres du brun en soupirant: bon sang, Andy était le seul à arriver à l'enflammer de la sorte. Avec seulement un baiser, un murmure, une caresse, il perdait la tête et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que l'américain le fasse sien. Et pourtant…

Andy le souleva soudain dans ses bras et, se laissant tomber sur la chaise à sa place, le cala sur ses cuisses, sans qu'ils ne cessent de s'embrasser. Le japonais poussa un grognement ravi et haleta lorsque le brun passa les mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui, mettant en contact leurs érections douloureuses.

Et pourtant, un être comme lui, aussi démoniaque et mauvais, avait-il le droit d'être aimé par quelqu'un d'aussi pur et adorable qu'Andy? Avait-il le droit de le pervertir? Méritait-il un tel bonheur après tout ce qu'il avait fait? Après tous ces gens qu'il avait tué par vengeance?  
Et puis… Etait-ce raisonnable de lui faire confiance aussi vite et aussi pleinement? La trahison de Saotome ne lui avait-elle pas servi de leçon? Devait-il se poser plus de questions avant d'accorder sa confiance à un inconnu?

-Tu réfléchis trop.

Souffla Andy en déboutonnant lentement le col de son uniforme. Kyousuke pouffa et caressa ses cheveux:

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne réfléchis pas assez, Hinomiya.

-Va te faire foutre, Hyoubu.

Le japonais rit doucement et plongea ses yeux dans le gris et l'ambre de ceux d'Andy:

-Oh mais j'y compte bien.

Andy poussa un grognement rieur et termina de déboutonner la chemise de l'argenté:

-Manquerait plus que ça.

Kyousuke sourit et ne put retenir un léger gémissement gémit lorsque la bouche d'Andy glissa le long de sa gorge, parcourut sa clavicule en y déposant des baisers sulfureux et pourtant très doux, atteignit son torse,...

-Doucement...

Haleta-t-il difficilement: Andy allait trop vite! A ce rythme là, il allait craquer avant même d'avoir terminé les préliminaires s'il continuait ainsi!

-Fais-moi confiance...

-Là n'est pas la question…

Kyousuke baissa des yeux brûlants vers lui, croisa son regard rieur:

-Je te ferai grimper au paradis.

Le japonais faillit éclater de rire: en effet, seul Andy pouvait se permettre de lui ouvrir les portes du paradis. Car après sa mort, au vu de ses crimes, il finirait plutôt en enfer…  
Il grommela, faussement boudeur:

-Si tu continues comme ça, ce sera aux rideaux que je vais grimper.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Ils se jetèrent un sourire entendu et moqueur puis Kyousuke souffla:

-Jure-moi que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi.

Andy sourit et l'embrassa tendrement:

-Tu es le seul pour moi, Hyoubu. Et je veux être le seul à te faire sentir pur.

L'argenté sourit:

-Toi seul le peux, Hinomiya...

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

 _I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Andy l'embrassa de nouveau, plus brusquement, plus désireux et affamé. Kyousuke poussa un soupir lascif et renversa la tête en arrière, les mains closes et agrippant la nuque du brun:

-Pas si... Vite...

Parvint-il à haleter entre deux gémissements. Andy esquissa un sourire ravi: il connaissait le major par cœur, savait précisément quel partie de son corps était la plus sensible, savait exactement quoi faire pour lui faire perdre pied,... Et lorsque Kyousuke poussa un nouveau halètement, il pouffa légèrement:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

-Rien, rien: je te trouvais juste adorable comme ça.

-On m'a qualifié de bien des choses mais "adorable", c'est une première.

Ricana l'argenté en rouvrant les yeux. Pourtant c'était vrai: ainsi, avec ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants, voilés et mi-clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses légers soupirs, le major était superbe. Adorable, tellement différent de l'image qu'il se donnait en public. Tellement… Humain.

Andy se redressa et lui embrassa la gorge, le point qu'il savait le plus sensible chez son amant: en effet, Kyousuke frissonna et poussa un petit soupir surpris et ravi:

-Je m'en fous des autres: pour moi, quand tu es comme ça, tu es adorable.

-Quand j'ai l'air de perdre la tête parce que tu me fais l'amour?

-On peut dire ça.

Kyousuke pouffa et se pencha vers lui:

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et Andy passa les mains sur le torse du japonais: en se rapprochant de Kyousuke, en partageant sa couche, il avait plusieurs buts. Le premier, qu'ils ressentent tous deux du plaisir: ils ne pensaient pas réellement s'aimer, ils voulaient juste se faire plaisir et, puisqu'ils se plaisaient au moins physiquement et du point de vue du caractère, ils avaient cédé. Puis, ils étaient petit à petit tombés amoureux.

Kyousuk soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer une exclamation ravie, arrachant un nouveau sourire ravi au brun.

Le second, réconcilier l'argenté avec la violence qu'il abritait en lui, lui faire accepter ses erreurs pour qu'il puisse continuer à avancer sans laisser ses regrets m'en empêcher.

Mais surtout...

Andy leva la tête et lécha les contours de l'oreille gauche du japonais, lui arrachant un halètement surpris.

Ce qu'il cherchait avant tout, c'était de prouver que la beauté et les sourires moqueurs de Kyousuke n'étaient pas des masques, des déguisements derrière lesquels se cacherait un monstre, le démon et criminel dont tout le monde parlait. Il cherchait peut-être à se convaincre du contraire, que derrière ce masque de moquerie et de cruauté se cachait en fait un être humain, blessé, fragile…

Oui, au fond, le japonais lui faisait un peu penser à un animal blessé qui, plutôt que de recevoir de l'aide avec gratitude, sortirait les griffes dès qu'on l'approchait, indompté, dangereux pour se défendre, lui et ceux qu'il aime.

Kyousuke frissonna brusquement lorsque les mains d'Andy firent glisser sa veste et sa chemise sur le sol, caressant ses épaules dans le même mouvement, effleurant à peine ses bras du bout des doigts. L'argenté plongea sur ses lèvres, emprisonna son visage de ses mains, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Comme s'il avait besoin de lui pour survivre.

L'américain ferma les yeux et referma les bras sur le corps si mince du major, s'agrippant à lui, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur que soudain, Kyousuke ne disparaisse, ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

Le japonais haleta et fit glisser la veste du brun sur le sol:

-Ne me laisse jamais.

-Je te le promets.

Kyousuke lui adressa un clin d'oeil et se laissa glisser par terre, à genoux devant lui, un sourire diaboliquement gourmand sur les lèvres…

 _You trick your lovers,_

 _That you're wicked and divine,_

 _You may be a sinner,_

 _But your innocence is mine_

Andy tressaillit et hoqueta légèrement lorsque le japonais posa les mains sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon:

-Qu'est-ce que tu?!

-Laisse-moi faire: tu sais que je suis doué pour ça.

L'américain rougit: bien sûr que Kyousuke était doué, il était déjà un amant exceptionnel, alors il ne doutait absolument pas de ses capacités à le satisfaire!

L'argenté défit la ceinture du brun, fit glisser pantalon et caleçon sur ses cuisses et passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres: qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie qu'Andy le prenne, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais il secoua légèrement la tête: non. Leur petit jeu à tous les deux était de faire monter l'excitation jusqu'à son paroxysme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le point de craquer,…  
Il devait patienter et continuer de faire monter le désir et la passion.

Alors, doucement, consciencieusement, il passa la langue en adressant un regard brûlant à Andy. Le brun frissonna brutalement et se cambra légèrement, la bouche ouverte sur un halètement à la fois ravi et surpris: oh bon sang, c'était toujours pareil. Dès que Kyousuke faisait ça, il perdait la tête. Les doigts de sa main droite allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux blancs du japonais, caresser sa joue, l'encourager silencieusement à continuer,…

Le major pensait réellement être un pécheur: Andy savait que l'argenté estimait que ses crimes étaient impardonnables, que jamais les portes d'un éventuel paradis ne lui seraient ouvertes. Et pourtant… Il ne se rendait pas compte que l'américain avait réussi à trouver une part d'innocence, d'excuse aux meurtres et aux attentats…

Et il s'était surpris à vouloir prouver au monde entier que Kyousuke n'était pas réellement un criminel, un monstre,… Qu'il avait ses raisons, certes excessives, mais qu'il n'avait certainement pas fait cela pour le simple plaisir de tuer…

Kyousuke recula la tête et haleta, les yeux brillants et brûlants de désir, le souffle court: il hésitait à continuer, sentant Andy sur le point de craquer. Or, ce n'était pas le but du jeu: il voulait le pousser à bout, au bord du gouffre, mais pas le faire céder, pas tout de suite. Un peu comme une espèce de petite vengeance pour avoir manqué de le faire craquer précédemment. C'était leur façon de faire, et ils adoraient ça.

Mais comme il se penchait de nouveau, les mains si chaudes du brun entourèrent son visage et il hoqueta lorsque les lèvres tant aimées emprisonnèrent les siennes. L'argenté ferma les yeux et posa ses mains dans la nuque de l'américain pour l'attirer à lui, pour approfondir davantage leur baiser fiévreux.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet homme. Ses yeux, ses sourires, ses cheveux en bataille, ses baisers, son corps, ses caresses, son caractère légèrement hésitant et pourtant tellement chaleureux, les battements de son coeur, sa voix,… Il avait l'impression qu'il était ivre, que la simple présence du brun le faisait monter au septième ciel. Et il avait aussi l'impression que lorsqu'Andy n'était pas à ses côtés, il ne pourrait pas survivre longtemps. Comme s'il était l'oxygène dont il avait besoin pour vivre.

Andy poussa un grognement résigné et, comme ils se levaient lentement, le coeur battant, il allongea brusquement le japonais sur le lit, lui faisant pousser un halètement surpris. Kyousuke n'ouvrit même pas les yeux: incapable de réfléchir, il ne put que gémir légèrement lorsque la langue du brun glissa le long de sa gorge, effleura ses cicatrices, laissa un trace brûlante sur son ventre,… Les mains d'Andy défirent fébrilement la ceinture du pantalon sombre, le firent vivement glisser le long de ses jambes si claires, firent de même avec le caleçon,…

Kyousuke entrouvrit les yeux et haleta, tendant les bras vers Andy, s'abandonnant complètement à lui:

-Viens…

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête:

-Pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi?!

S'offusqua le japonais en se redressant légèrement. Andy poussa doucement sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'allonger:

-Je risque de te faire mal si on y va comme ça.

-Je m'en contrefous de ça: je te veux, maintenant, immédiatement!

-Ne fais pas l'enfant capricieux.

Grommela Andy en portant deux doigts à sa bouche et en écartant légèrement les cuisses du plus petit. Habitué, Kyousuke redressa le bassin mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur:

-Tch! Je suis un enfant capricieux, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Erreur: tu es un papy capricieux, il y a une nuance.

-Sale gosse.

-Vieux shnock.

Ils se lancèrent un regard mutin et un sourire entendu puis, Andy se pencha et l'embrassa doucement:

-Mais je t'aime comme ça.

-Moi aussi je m'aime.

-Emmerdeur.

-J'allais dire que je t'aimais encore plus, abruti!

-Oh ça va, hein!

 _Please me,_

 _Show me how it's done,_

 _Tease me,_

 _You are the one_

Kyousuke gémit et se tendit légèrement lorsque, comme pour le faire taire, les doigts d'Andy se frayèrent un chemin en lui, lentement, pour éviter de le blesser. C'était étrange: là où l'américain était d'une légère brusquerie dans leurs ébats, il se refusait toujours à écourter ou à rendre brutaux les préparatifs. Toujours, lorsqu'il devait le préparer, il prenait son temps, s'assurait de son plaisir, du fait qu'il soit assez détendu, qu'il soit prêt,… Jamais il ne brûlait cette étape, jamais il ne voulait lui faire du mal.

Et malgré son impatience et son désir croissant, Kyousuke trouvait ça…

-Adorable…

Parvint-il à haleter malgré la vague de chaleur qui émanait de son bas-ventre en feu. Andy redressa la tête et cessa tout mouvement, clignant des yeux surpris:

-Quoi?

-Non… Rien, fais pas attention…

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir: son cerveau embrumé par l'ivresse et le désir n'avait pas eu le temps de freiner ses paroles et il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il aimait Andy, c'était un certitude, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Et pourtant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se laisser aller à lui dire ce genre de paroles mielleuses. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de se confier entièrement. Peut-être qu'il voulait se donner un genre, rester le criminel froid et moqueur que tout le monde connaissait,… Se convaincre qu'il était celui dont tout le monde parlait…

Peut-être qu'il avait peur de trop l'aimer et d'être blessé une nouvelle fois…

Andy esquissa un sourire, peu habitué à ce genre de paroles de la part du major. Il avait souvent droit à ses « Je t'aime », à ses baisers, à ses sourires, à ses allusions moqueuses, parfois à quelques paroles possessives et effrayées à la fois,… Mais rarement à des qualificatifs de ce genre. C'était plutôt lui qui les distribuait d'habitude…

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement le front de Kyousuke tandis qu'il se remettait à bouger ses doigts en lui, lui arrachant un frisson et un halètement teinté de gémissement:

-On m'a déjà qualifié de bien des choses… Mais adorable, c'est une première.

Kyousuke rit:

-Plagiat: tu me dois six-mille neuf cent yens.

Andy hésita un court instant, convertissant le montant en dollars,… Pâlissant et s'offusquant soudain:

-Cinquante huit dollars?! Mais t'es malade?!

-T'étais pas obligé de me plagier mot pour mot: tu fraudes, tu pay-

La fin de sa phrase se mua en un gémissement surpris: Andy avait glissé un troisième doigt en lui et, sans cesser de bouger, avait saisit son érection dans son autre main. Kyousuke se cambra brutalement, rejetant la tête en arrière, froissant les draps de ses mains et de ses orteils: oh bon sang. Il allait mourir.

C'était impossible de survivre à un tel plaisir, à un tel incendie qui lui ravageait aussi bien le corps que l'esprit. Il allait mourir, ou bien devenir fou…  
Quoique l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre au fond…

Et lorsqu'Andy fondit sur sa gorge pour l'embrasser et la mordre, Kyousuke poussa un léger cri: c'était trop. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir. Il y avait trop de stimuli, trop de raisons de perdre la tête, trop de sensations débordantes qui le submergeaient,…

-Arrête… Je vais mourir si… Si tu continues comme ça!

-Mais quelle belle façon de mourir, hein?

Kyousuke gémit, haleta, balbutia, réclama plus, lui demanda de ralentir, incapable de comprendre et d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait. Il allait mourir. Il allait perdre la tête. Le brun devait absolument arrêter de jouer avec lui comme ça, d'aiguiser ses sens à trois endroits extrêmement sensibles de son corps. Et en même temps, il voulait plus. Tellement plus que ces simples caresses…

Il voulait Andy.

Alors le japonais referma les bras sur lui et l'attira contre lui pour souffler:

-Viens…

Il sentit le sourire du brun dans son cou et son souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille:

-Puisque tu insistes…

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

 _I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Lorsqu'Andy se fondit en lui d'un simple mouvement de hanches, l'argenté se cambra brusquement et poussa un cri, bien vite étouffé par les lèvres de son amant: oh comme c'était bon! C'était ça, c'était tout simplement de ça dont il avait besoin.

Il avait simplement besoin d'Andy.

De lui et de son aura si rassurante.

Bon sang, chaque fois qu'ils étaient ainsi, unis, il se posait immanquablement les mêmes questions. Surtout celle de savoir comment il avait pu vivre sans lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comment se passaient ses nuits? Qui le rassurait quand il se réveillait en larmes et le corps tremblant? Qui le serrait contre lui, quels battements de coeur le berçaient? Qui…

Kyousuke haleta et rejeta la tête en arrière: peu importait. Là il avait juste besoin d'Andy. C'était tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il parvenait encore à penser, la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore souffler…

-Hinomiya… Hinomiya…

-Je suis là, je suis là.

Haleta Andy contre lui, sans cesser de bouger: il savait à quel point Kyousuke avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'être choyé, aidé même… Il savait parfaitement que son passé lui faisait à la fois mal et peur, et qu'il avait absolument besoin d'être aimé en retour. D'être rassuré, cajolé,… Presque comme un enfant, comme l'enfant que son corps était resté.

Alors, comme lorsqu'il devait le consoler lors de ses cauchemars, il le serra contre lui et murmura, la voix rendue rauque par le désir:

-Je suis là, Hyoubu… Je serai toujours là.

-Ne me laisse… jamais…

Andy esquissa un sourire ému et l'embrassa doucement:

-Jamais.

Kyousuke poussa une espèce de soupir rieur, rassuré, avant de refermer ses bras sur lui:

-Souviens-toi qu'un homme ne revient jamais sur ses promesses, Hinomiya.

-Bien sûr que oui.

Et pourtant, un sentiment de culpabilité serrait le coeur d'Andy comme il prononçait ces paroles en esquissant ce sourire qui lui paraissait si faux, tellement hypocrite et cruel… Bien sûr qu'il devrait finir par l'abandonner… Bien sûr qu'il finirait par le laisser…

Vu que, un jour ou l'autre, il devrait le trahir. Vu qu'il passait son temps à lui mentir ou à lui cacher la vérité.

Andy fronça les sourcils et grimaça: il était un monstre. Et il se dégoutait de ne pas arriver à tout avouer au major. Sa propre tromperie le rendait malade, lui donnait même la nausée. Comment osait-il seulement prétendre aider, rassurer ou même aimer Kyousuke? Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille?

Comment pouvait-il l'aider s'il finissait par faire retomber ses efforts à zéro?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Souffla l'argenté, l'air à la fois déçu et préoccupé par l'arrêt soudain des mouvements du brun. Andy sursauta légèrement et se dessina un sourire rassurant, se remettant à bouger plus vigoureusement pour donner le change, arrachant un gémissement des lèvres du japonais:

-Rien du tout: je dois juste m'y faire… C'est tellement inten-

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne… savais pas mentir, Hinomiya.

L'américain cligna des yeux, surpris par la soudaine lucidité de Kyousuke: d'habitude, dans des moments pareils, tout ce qu'il parvenait à dire était son nom, de temps en temps quelques injonctions, quelques paroles légèrement effrayés,… Alors, comment avait-il pu se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas?

Comment avait-il pu lire en lui aussi facilement?

 _Please me,_

 _Show me how it's done,_

 _Trust me,_

 _You are the one_

-Ne t'en fais pas: tout va bien, je te le jure.

Kyousuke leva les yeux au ciel: mais bien sûr. Vu ce regard hésitant et soudain perdu, et puis surtout ce soudain arrêt, il était absolument certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou que quelque chose le perturbait en tout cas. Parce que la lueur si chaleureuse qui éclairait habituellement ses yeux s'était éteinte pendant quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes de trop.

-Pas de ça avec moi.

Gronda le japonais en le repoussant et en inversant leur position d'une torsion des hanches. Andy poussa un début d'exclamation surprise lorsqu'il se retourna ainsi, allongé sur le dos, Kyousuke assis à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, les mains posées sur son ventre:

-Je déteste qu'on me mente, Hinomiya, tu le sais mieux que personne.

-Mais je ne…

-Tu es en train de t'enfoncer (Il rit et passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres en se reculant légèrement), sans mauvais jeu de mots…

Andy sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement à ces allusions, mais surtout au fait que Kyousuke parvenait à lire aussi facilement en lui. Avait-il réussi à lire ses pensées? Son pouvoir avait-il flanché? Non, impossible.

Le japonais se redressa légèrement et se rassit en poussant un gémissement ravi, arrachant en même temps un halètement surpris, voire même choqué, des lèvres du brun:

-Si tu es si perturbé, on en parlera après: ne gâche pas ce moment et laisse-moi faire…

Souffla-t-il en lui adressant un regard à la fois moqueur, brûlant et légèrement réprobateur. Andy esquissa un sourire, immobilisé à la fois par les mains et par la simple volonté de l'argenté:

-Tu es vraiment un gamin égoïste quand tu veux.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas: juste que tu devais me laisser profiter un peu.

Il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à-ce que leurs lèvres se trouvent uniquement séparées par quelques millimètres:

-Et si tu en profitais aussi, ça t'aidait sans aucun doute à te détendre…

Le sourire qu'Andy lui renvoya le rassura immanquablement:

-Je compte sur toi.

-Tu sais très bien que je t'ai jamais déçu.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait: comment quelqu'un comme Kyousuke pourrait seulement le décevoir? Comment…

Mais toutes ses questions moururent avant même qu'il ait pu les formuler ou même y penser. Parce que le japonais s'était mis à bouger, à se redresser, à se rassoir, à se redresser de nouveau pour se rassoir encore une fois,… Et à lui faire perdre complètement la tête et toute culpabilité.

L'argenté poussa un halètement ravi et se cambra, sans cesser de bouger: c'était de ça dont il avait besoin. Ce n'était pas sa manière de faire préférée, loin de là (il n'était pas assez en contact avec le corps d'Andy, pas assez serré dans ses bras, et en plus il devait faire tout le boulot) mais elle lui permettait d'accueillir plus profondément la virilité du brun en lui. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était efficace!

C'était si bon, si intense, si brutal,… Et ça, après une journée épuisante et riche en stress, il en avait besoin! Peut-être aurait-il dû s'arrêter, demander à Andy de lui expliquer,… Mais il était bien trop égoïste pour ça. Ses désirs étaient plus fort que sa raison. S'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, alors peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'arrêter.

Mais là… Là, il était bien trop loin… S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il serait d'une humeur massacrante! C'était pour leur bien à tous les deux!

-Je suis désolé… Hyoubu…

Kyousuke sourit et se pencha en avant et effleura ses lèvres:

-Tu n'as pas à l'être: tu es parfait. Et je t'aime parce que tu es toi, alors ne change jamais.

Andy referma les bras sur lui et souffla, la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir et l'émotion:

-Merci…

Le japonais ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, mais, lorsque le brun inversa leur position, manquant même de les faire rouler sur le sol, il poussa un cri surpris:

-Mais ne me prends pas pour plus faible que je ne le suis.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de Kyousuke:

-Je ne me permettrais pas.

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

 _I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Andy pressa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes et Kyousuke poussa un petit rire:

-Tu reprends vite du poil de la bête.

-Mets-ça sur le compte de l'armée.

-Tu ne…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase: Andy s'était remis à bouger, bien plus brutalement, bien plus violemment,… Avec tellement plus de passion, avec tellement plus d'assurance et d'envie. Redevenu celui qu'il était. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passez par la tête pour qu'il se refuse ce plaisir qu'il initiait pourtant?

Grisé par l'ivresse de leur plaisir croissant, le japonais ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir, il avait même étrangement du mal à respirer tant c'était intense. Refermant bras et jambes sur lui, Kyousuke gémit: il allait craquer. Il sentait tout la tension accumulée et le désir combinés croitre en lui, manquer de lui faire perdre tout bon sens…

-Je vais… Pas tenir…

Parvint-il à souffler, assourdi par les battements de son propre coeur et par le sang qui pulsait dans ses oreilles. Andy rit doucement et, traîtreusement, accéléra le mouvement:

-Qui a dit de te retenir?

Le japonais pouffa:

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

Instinctivement, ou peut-être par habitude, leurs mains et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et leurs yeux se fermèrent. Et lorsqu'une vague de plaisir les submergea, leurs cris furent étouffés par les lèvres de l'autre.

Andy se laissa rouler sur le lit aux côtés du japonais, haletant, le coeur battant et le souffle court: c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi épuisé après aussi peu de temps. D'habitude, c'était un petit peu à qui craquerait le premier, à qui ferait craquer l'autre,… Mais là, il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps, pas plus que Kyousuke.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces pensées négatives,… Peut-être que son excitation était redescendue de plusieurs degrés et qu'il avait voulu en finir au plus vite? Peut-être…  
Ou alors il était simplement fatigué? Après tout, l'argenté était insatiable, perpétuellement désireux, toujours à exprimer ses désirs… Sauf ceux qu'il n'osait avouer et qu'Andy parvenait tout de même à satisfaire.

Il soupira, mal à l'aise et un peu coupable d'avoir déçu la libido du major:

-Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…

-Ne t'excuse pas pour une bêtise pareille: on recommencera tout à l'heure, voilà tout.

Grommela Kyousuke, la poitrine soulevée par une respiration irrégulière et particulièrement rapide. Andy rit et le serra contre lui: comment pouvait-il être autant en forme à quatre vingt cinq ans?! Bon sang, ce type était simplement increvable!

-Tu n'en as jamais marre?

-Avec toi? Bien sur que non.

Le japonais se lova contre lui et, ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir ravi. Comme à son habitude, Andy lui caressa délicatement le dos, les épaules et la nuque du bout des doigts, doux, tendre… Le genre de petites attentions toutes simples qui faisaient pourtant fondre le coeur de pierre de l'argenté.

Après quelques secondes de silence paisible, Kyousuke passa doucement le doigt sur le torse de l'américain et murmura:

-Tu veux m'en parler?

-Hm?

Le japonais ne se fatigua même pas à répondre, se contentant de lui adresser un regard las et réprobateur. Andy se mordilla la lèvre et leva les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard perçant de Kyousuke:

-Ce n'était vraiment rien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si ça n'était rien, tu n'aurais pas eu l'air si perturbé: c'est la première fois que ça arrive, non? (Il fit mine de compter sur ses doigts) Il ne me semble pas qu'on ait eu ce genre de problème les autres fois. Donc, il y a un problème, quel qu'il soit. Et tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu étais perturbé, pas avec moi.

Le brun ne parvint même plus à se trouver d'excuses: devait-il tout avouer? S'inventer un problème, d'ordre sexuel ou même autre? Au lieu de ça, alors que son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'emballer, il sursauta lorsque Kyousuke lui adressa un clin d'oeil:

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, je ne te force pas. Mais sache que si tu veux te soulager, le mieux, c'est de te confier. Et je serai toujours là pour t'aider, Hinomiya.

Andy cligna des yeux, étonnamment surpris:

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es si attentionné?

Kyousuke haussa les épaules:

-Je me sens d'humeur pour: profites-en, ça ne sera pas répétitif.

-Je m'en doute. (Il posa doucement son front contre le sien) C'est parce que tu es comme tu es que je t'aime.

-Tu sais que tu viens de me plagier une deuxième fois?

-Peut-être que je le fais exprès mais que tu ne comprends pas ma subtile allusion!

-Sale gamin.

-Vieux sénile.

Ils rirent doucement, complices, puis, l'argenté se blottit davantage contre lui et souffla:

-Merci, Andy…

-Avec plaisir, Kyousuke.

Et pourtant, malgré le soulagement dans ses paroles, même lorsque le japonais se fut endormi contre lui, malgré son épuisement croissant, Andy ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Hanté par ses propres démons et ses propres peurs, celles qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas confier à Kyousuke… Celles qu'il devait garder pour lui seul:

-Je veux t'aider, je veux te réconcilier avec toi-même… Et pourtant, je suis certainement celui qui va te blesser le plus… Voire même te détruire…

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira:

-Et malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à arrêter de t'aimer…

Le brun baissa les yeux sur le visage assoupi et calme de Kyousuke contre lui, si doux, si beau, si paisible… Tellement enfantin même… Si différent de celui qu'il était en public.

Andy ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à cesser d'aimer l'argenté, même si, pour leur bien à tous, il ferait mieux de s'éloigner de lui, de prendre ses distances,…

Il se pencha en avant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front:

-Pardonne-moi… Je voulais juste t'aimer et te satisfaire…

Comme Kyousuke esquissait un sourire dans son sommeil, dehors, le premier orage éclata.  
Et Andy avait l'impression que c'était presque un mauvais présage…

* * *

Et voilà :D J'espère que ça vous a plu (aussi bien l'histoire que le lemon O/O) Et puis, tant que je suis là, je voulais aussi partager mon désespoir devant la fermeture du studio Manglobe ;-; (The Unlimited, Ergo Proxy, Gangsta, Genocidal Organ,...) Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai un jour DX (bon, ok, je me calme)

Conseils pour les lemons? Commentaires? Faites-le moi savoir (je sais que je dois encore m'améliorer XD) ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt mes petits chats! :D

Bisous! ;3


End file.
